The Bullard Family
The Bullard Family is the second episode of Season 1 of the American Supernanny show. In addition to this episode, the Bullard family members also appeared on the Season 1 Family Update Special. Sypnopsis "Bryce and Jen Bullard are a Colorado couple who are struggling to manage a busy plumbing business and raise two unruly children. With different approaches to parenting, the parents must learn to get on the same page with their discipline and follow the supernanny method." - UPtv Family Members *Bryce Bullard *Jen Bullard *Brycie, 6 *Rylan, 2 Recap See also: The Bullard Family/Transcript Submission Reel We learn that parents Jen and Bryce both own a plumbing company. Bryce takes care of the outside operations while Jen mans the phones while taking care of her two boys. Brycie is very disrespectful and backtalks. Both Jen and Bryce would love to feel that they are in charge, but not the boys. Observation Pretty much as soon as Jo arrives at the home, Brycie begins to act up when Bryce asks him about his day. Bryce threatens his son with a timeout and an earlier bedtime, but Brycie obviously does not take him seriously. Jen gets out crayons for the boys. Rylan proceeds to color on Brycie's book, which causes Brycie to have a meltdown. Jen attempts to explain to Brycie that his younger brother does not understand, but Bryce jumps in, repeatedly telling Jen to just put Brycie in timeout. The situation isn't resolved. Bryce simply walks away to leave Jen to interact with Rylan while Brycie sulks over his coloring book. Jo soon realizes that the phone is ringing off the hook, making it hard for Jen to stay on top of everything. Jen is still working in the kitchen while Bryce and the boys eat dinner. When Jo asks her if she will get to eat tonight, Jen tells her yes, but later. After dinner, the boys start roughhousing on the couch as their parents attempt to get more work done. The parents attempt to tuck in Rylan, who is screaming his head off. Jen becomes frustrated with her husband, who tries to pacify Rylan and then reveals that Jen will just end up on the couch with Rylan until he falls asleep anyway. Jen breaks down when Jo asks her how it makes her feel to listen to Rylan cry. After two hours, Jen ends up cuddling Rylan on the couch to get him off to sleep. Parents Meeting At the Parents Meeting, Jo urges the parents to open their eyes or she might as well go home. The parents tell her that they are 100% committed. Teaching Jo brings in a home and family schedule to help them with their work and home life balance. Jen will now only answer the phone during certain times of the day (at other times, the phone calls will go straight to voicemail for Jen to pick up later). Jo brings in a Naughty Mat for Brycie. At afternoon playtime, Brycie begins to play up and hit his younger brother repeatedly. Jo struggles to put Brycie on the Naughty Mat. Once he is seated on the mat, Brycie continues to yell at the top of his lungs in a desperate attempt to get Jen's attention. After his six minutes are up, Jen asks Brycie to give her a hug, but he refuses. Jo steps in, telling Brycie that he needs to apologize to Jen. Bryce calls Jen during a No Phones period. Jen informs Jo that he seemed very agitated because the phones were turned off and Bryce does not know how to separate work and family life. When Bryce comes home, Jen tells him that the schedule is important to her. Jo introduces the Sleep Separation technique for Rylan. When Jen attempts to read a story to him, Rylan makes his way to the living room. Jen calmly tells him that they will be staying in his room while they put him to bed. Jen begins to feel anxious when Rylan repeatedly calls for her. After putting a crying Rylan back in his crib several times, Jen begins to cry. Jo sits down beside her for mental support. Rylan, just out of the blue, stops crying and goes to sleep. Family Test Run During the Family Test Run, the Bullards go out to eat. Jen refuses to let Brycie and Bryce have dessert because Rylan did not eat his dinner. Instead of using the Sleep Separation technique, Bryce tucks Rylan into bed with a musical toy. When Bryce turns the toy off twenty-five minutes later, Rylan kicks up a fuss. Bryce ends up falling asleep on Rylan's bedroom floor while he is still awake in his crib. With Jo gone, Brycie has gone back to being disrespectful to his mother. Jen issues a warning for the Naughty Mat, but fails to carry it through. DVD Meeting and Reinforcement Soon after watching the footage, Brycie is sent to the Naughty Mat. Jen handles the situation very well. With Jo's help, Bryce attempts the Sleep Separation technique again. He is astonished when Rylan doesn't get out of his crib. Having those things worked out, Jo leaves the Bullard family for good. Gallery Bryce-Bullard.png|Bryce Jen-Bullard2.png|Jen Brycie-Bullard.png|Brycie Rylan-Bullard.png|Rylan External Links *Full episode *ABC press release *Info on UPtv *Does Supernanny Know Best? - Christian Science Monitor, March 2, 2005 *Brycie's Twitter Category:Supernanny (U.S.) Season 1 Episodes